The timepiece described in this document includes effectively, in addition to the normal operating mode, referred to as the time operating mode since furnishing the hour and the minute, an additional mode which can be actuated by the user by a manipulation on the stem. Such operating mode enables effecting an adjustment of the hands in a temporal reference position different from the standard reference in which both hours and minutes hands are superposed at noon.
Such operating mode referred to as the temporal reference adjustment mode enables fixing the temporal reference position marking the zero-hour, zero-minute opposite any mark whatsoever on the dial. Thus one can, for example, transform a standard timepiece such as a watch into a watch for left handed persons, that is to say, with the time setting crown at the left and no longer at the right.
This operating mode must however be practised with care since it is understood that the adjustment from a new temporal reference position completely modifies the time information provided by the hands.
For this reason, it appears necessary to provide signalling means capable of alerting the user at a chosen moment in a judicious manner in order that he may avoid effecting false manoeuvres, but without complicating the structure of the timepiece, nor increasing its price.
Thus, the present invention has as purpose to provide a timepiece presenting several operating modes such as an adjustment mode for a temporal reference and including efficient signalling means, but of the most simple conception and as little burdensome as possible.